


Did You Know?

by Ruffled_Phoenix_Feathers



Series: Scott Centric [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruffled_Phoenix_Feathers/pseuds/Ruffled_Phoenix_Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between 3.07 Currents and 3.08 Visionary</p><p>AU only because these are scenes I wish would happen but won't</p><p>Scott goes to Derek's loft to tell Derek what he learned from Deaton to find it empty aside from Peter. Peter had suspicions that he wanted confirmed and in the process, Scott has questions of his own that he wants answered.</p><p>Sorry for any OOC. Peter is so complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I have always had these scenes of interactions or revelations between Scott and the other characters in my head throughout the entire show so this is kind of a missing scenes collection.
> 
> I'm a huge Scott fan but not really a Scallison one and wish there were more in character stories about him. 
> 
> I'll take requests on this site as long as they're in character and about Scott in any of the seasons. 
> 
> Depending on response, I'll do this in Peter's POV

Scott had learned from Stiles and Cora that Derek had disappeared after being forced to kill Boyd but he still headed to the empty loft in the hope that he might be there. He looked around as he slid open the door. The water from the failed electrocution attempt had been drained away and everything was cleaned up. A quick whiff of the air told him Derek wasn't here and hadn't been for awhile. Scott knew Stiles was at his own house but he didn't know where Cora was. He guessed she was probably with Peter since Derek was gone.

Scott sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he would keep his secret for awhile longer. Since learning what he was becoming from Deaton the other night his head had been filled with questions. Why him? How did Deucalion even learn about him when he hadn't even been a werewolf for a year? What would Deucalion do to get him? Did the other alpha's in Deucalion's pack know or did they think Derek was the main target? Should he tell Derek and the other's that the alpha wasn't the true target?

It was that last question that had brought him here. He had been spending that last few hours trying to dredge up all the courage he could to tell Derek or anyone who happened to be here the truth and standing in the empty loft he was quickly losing it. Between the dark druid and Deucalion, he was stretched thin.

He was terrified of Deucalion. The incident at the motel had only increased his fear. If the hallucinations were created by their worst fears than that meant he already knew that Deucalion wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone he loved. He was only sixteen. He didn't know what to do, what decisions were the right ones to make, which ones would get even more people killed.

"What's the little alpha doing here?" A mocking voice came from slightly above him, tearing him from his thoughts. Scott looked over to the spiral staircase to see Peter sitting about three steps from the floor.

Scott was ready to just leave when the wording Peter used registered in his mind. Scott stood gaping at Peter in shocked silence for a few seconds, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find words. Finally he managed to choke, “You know?”

Peter was looking at him, assessing. Scott never really knew what to feel around his former alpha and had always managed to avoid being alone with him since his resurrection. While he didn't hate the oldest Hale, he didn't really like him either. According to Isaac and Derek, no one did. Scott, and the others it seemed, were forgetting that Peter knew more about being a werewolf than anyone around them. Anyone on their side, anyway.

The motion of Peter standing up and taking slow, measured steps in his direction had him raising his guard. “I didn't know for sure until you just confirmed it. I'm neither stupid or unobservant. I was also your alpha once and, while you never accepted me, I did feel a weak connection with you. That didn't go away with my death. It's one-sided and I can't influence you in any way, don't worry about that.” He added offhandedly at Scott's panicked look. "Besides, I'm the least of your worries."

Peter was only a few feet away from him when he suddenly changed direction, going around Scott. Scott turned his head, keeping Peter constantly in his sights as the other beta circled him. Questions raced through his mind as their eyes met and held while Peter circled him. “Why haven't you told Derek?”

Peter didn't answer, still watching, still circling. Peter suddenly stopped in front of him and moved with quick, silent steps to stand mere inches from him. Scott could feel the tell-tale itch in his fingers and mouth that signified a potential shift but held it back. He knew his eyes were slightly gold though. Thankfully, still gold.

Peter made a humming noise, staring at his eyes. “You always had so much more potential than a normal beta.”

Scott's fury suddenly peaked as a thought occurred to him. He felt a slight tingle in his eyes and knew they were turning red by the gleam in Peter's eyes as he shoved him away. “I've never seen an alpha's eyes such a bright shade of red before.” Peter said softly, more to himself than for Scott.

Scott knew he wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. His eyes were changing more quickly and easily but he ignored Peter's comment. “Did you know?! When you saw me in the woods that night, did you know about this?”

Peter sighed, shaking his head. “Of course not.” Scott listened intently to his heart beat and heard it stay steady but he didn't trust him. “I started to suspect something though, not long before Derek killed me.” Scott's bright red eyes flashed up to stare at Peter as he steadied himself. “New beta's, especially a bitten one, shouldn't have been able to resist an alpha's call, but somehow you managed. You resisted my attempts to make you kill the bus driver and even fought off my control that night in the school. You made me curious so I did some digging and found out about True Alpha's. Of course I had my doubts but once Deucalion got here, you started changing and I could feel it.”

Scott closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. When he opened them again, he jumped as Peter was once again inches away from him. There was a serious look on his face for once as he stared hard at him. “Like it or not Scott, Deucalion is here for you. He will stop at nothing to get his hands on you. You're mother, Stiles, Lydia, Allison. He will kill them all if it means getting you.”

Scott backed away from Peter, shaking his head, even though he had had the very same thoughts not minutes earlier. Everyone around me is getting hurt. “I don't know what to do.” Scott admitted, refusing to look in Peter's direction, unsure how to react to him.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and heard the creaking of the stairs as Peter made his way back up them. “I'll give you a tip. 'Know thy enemy' Scott.”


End file.
